


Taste Testing

by reallygrossstuff



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Fatstuck, Stuffing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 12:13:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17161787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reallygrossstuff/pseuds/reallygrossstuff
Summary: Jane loves baking, but all that food needs to go somewhere...





	Taste Testing

Jane hummed as she finished decorating her newest cake, smiling to herself at a job well done. The two-tiered white chocolate masterpiece had taken her a long time, but the end result was well worth it, and now it was ready to be plated and served.

A casual observer might have wondered who was going to eat that much cake, and while Jane certainly had a figure that suggested the occasional indulgence, the majority of her cooking was done with somebody else in mind. So, once the cake was plated, she picked it up and carried it off into the living room.

“I hope you still have room, Roxy, you’re going to love this one!”

Roxy, the intended recipient of most of Jane’s baking, flushed slightly at the mention of more food. “Janey, you don’t have to make me so much.” She set aside her last plate, adding to a large stack that sat beside her, as far away as she could reach without getting to her feet. Her binging affected her much more than Jane’s modest snacking – her stylish crop top failed to cover her doughy belly and strained against her breasts, and she’d been forced to forgo her regular skirts in favour of a pair of panties that rode up her large rear like a thong.

“Well, when you love them so much, how can you blame me?” Jane placed the newest confectionary in front of the larger girl, then turned to examine the stack of empty plates. “You’ve eaten a lot, though, I wouldn’t be surprised if you’re full by now. Still, I’ll leave this here for you, alright?”

“…might as well, I guess.” She shrugged, trying not too look to desperate to devour the tasty treat.

“In the meantime, why don’t I take care of these dishes?” She lifted the pile carefully, turning away. “I’ll only be a few minutes.”

“Thanks, Janey.”

Roxy watched as Jane left the room, disappearing into the kitchen. It was only when she heard the sound of running water that she reached forward and took a chunk out of the cake, shoving it into her mouth. It tasted divine, and it didn’t take long before she was reaching for a second mouthful, and then a third, relishing the flavour of the cake.

Roxy ate the cake as she did every other one she’d been given – quickly and messily. Within seconds her face was covered in frosting, her hands sticky with it as she shovelled it into her mouth. She kept one ear on the running water, not wanting Jane to see her making such a mess of herself – she couldn’t help it, though, not when everything the baker made was so tasty!

When the cake was devoured in full, she licked each of her fingers in turn before wiping her face down hastily, leaving some frosting smeared around her lips. She paused for a moment, then, before letting out a loud chocolate-flavoured belch that she couldn’t help but savour.

“Oh! I guess you weren’t full after all!”

Jane stepped back into the living room, a smile on her face as she picked up and examined the newly-cleared plate. Roxy just nodded, not trusting herself to keep in another burp.

“And so quickly, too. Oh well, maybe you’ll take more time to savour the next one.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted to my Tumblr, [reallygrossstuff](https://reallygrossstuff.tumblr.com/).


End file.
